A large number of people use mobile terminals, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like for a wide variety of purposes. In addition to using them for personal communication, many users access text, audio, visual, and other content via wireless and/or wired networks. Access to some content can be somewhat difficult as a result of limitations of the mobile terminals, communication bandwidth, and/or other factors. It is also sometimes difficult and time consuming to access content that is most relevant to a particular user without first wading through less relevant content.